This invention relates to a material transmitting sunlight, especially for bathing wear or light-protective clothing, consisting of a net-like, knitted fabric with mesh openings which is printed with contrasting bright colors and cannot therefore be seen through when put on the skin.
Such a material as well as bathing wear made therefrom are already known. Such a bathing suit or bikini has the advantage that even the parts of the body clad therewith tan in the sun, even although they are covered as with conventional bathing wear and are not visible. This bathing wear therefore facilitates tanning substantially free from demarcations in sunny weather, without the need for nude bathing or seeking out a bathing beach provided therefor or suitable country.
The known bathing wear involves a printed net-like knitted fabric of cotton. This is really only suitable for pure sun bathing and not for swimming. If this bathing wear gets wet its opacity is no longer fully guaranteed. The wet bathing wear also dries comparatively badly, which reduces the wearing comfort or requires a change of clothes. Moreover the adaptability to the body and the fit depending thereon leave something to be desired, especially after many wearings or long life.